The Nido King
by Mylifestories
Summary: This is a story about me and my pokemon and some of the adventures we had.
1. Default Chapter

**The Nido King**

You walk into a quaint little house in Pallet Town. The house is blue, inside and out. As you walk in, a funny little tune starts to play. Inside, you see a teenager dressed all in blue sitting at a blue table on a blue chair. He is reading what looks to be a small and red machine. He looks away from the contraption and focuses on you.

"Hello," He says. "have you come to hear my story?" He quickly puts his contraption away, but notices you staring at it. "This is a pokedex." He said pulling the contraption out and placing it in front of you. "It is like an encyclopedia, except it only contains pokemon information inside." He looks at you. You still have a confused look on your face. "Let me guess, you don't know what a Pokemon is do you? No matter."

He quickly puts the contraption away again and now unclips two red and white balls from his belt. He stands and moves away from the table and chair.

"Tony! Maria! GO!" He tosses the two balls out simultaneously. In a matter of seconds, two massive creatures about his size appear from where the balls had landed. One was purple and one was blue. They both stood erect like a person. The purple one had a long thick tail and a sharp horn. The blue one had a stumpy tail and a little horn. They both had plates on their bodies that were the same color as the rest of them. He gives both of them a great big hug. He turns back to you.

"These are my nidos…Tony, my nidoking, and Maria, my nidoqueen. The purple one is Tony, and the blue one is Maria." The two nidos run up to you and give you a great big hug. "Nidos are just some of the many pokemon out there in this great big world." The teenager then points to a blue bed at the other side of the room. "Tony and Maria, go stay over there while I tell my story to this nice person." The two quickly go and sit on the bed.

"Ahem, I shall now start my story." The teenager went back to the table and chair and sat down. "My name is Frank, and I'm a nido trainer. I mostly battle, breed, etc. nidos. Nidos are really cool. One example of why I think nidos are so cool is because when you breed them, you never know what the baby will be. It's not like normal breeding whereas you know the outcome of what pokemon will hatch. When breeding nidos, it can either be a male or female nido, allowing you to either get a nidoran male, or a nidoran female. Those are two separate species. IT'S SO COOL!"

Frank composes himself and continues with the story.

"Ok, now that you know about me, I shall talk about how I start my adventures. I have many adventures, because there is always something to do. I always start my adventures by buying a house." He sees you look at him funny and continues. "Yes, it's true. Whenever I want to start a new adventure, I buy a new house. That way, I can do things over that I can't do in my old adventure. But that doesn't mean I just stop the old adventures and leave my old house, I keep them all."

Knowing that what he said is odd, he sympathy's with you. He checks his watch.

"Oh no! It's way too late. You must leave now. Come back tomorrow and I shall continue the story." He watches you leave. When you exit the quaint little house, the house goes black.


	2. The Return

**The Nido King**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning you go back to the quaint little house. You walk right in considering that you were invited to come back. To your surprise, you see that Frank isn't home. Suddenly, you here a weird noise. In a matter of seconds, a creature that looked like a puppy appeared. It was orange with black stripes and a cream colored tail. It starts to bark at you and rears back to attack.

Before the creature lunges at you, some familiar friends come to your rescue. Barging through the door is none other then Tony and Maria. The two jump right in front of the creature and stop it's attack. After a minute or two of Tony and Maria speaking to the creature about you, Frank comes in. He looks around and instantly knows what happened.

"Please excuse Puppy." He says. "I transferred him over here to protect my house while I was gone."

Frank heads over to Puppy and pats him on the head.

"Puppy, I know you were trying to protect my stuff, like I said, but this person is a friend of mine. It's all cool." He says to Puppy.

He turns back to you.

"Ahem," He says. "This is Puppy, my growlithe. He is another species of pokemon." Frank then picks up a small red and white ball that was behind the bed. He holds the ball out. It grows larger. "Puppy, RETURN!" The pokemon was immediately sucked into the ball.

Frank safely puts the ball back into his belt. He then goes and sits down at the table. Tony and Maria see this and know that they should go sit on the bed like yesterday. As the head over to the bed, Frank sticks their two balls out.

"RETURN!" He says. The two confused and upset pokemon get sucked into their two balls. Frank looks at you. "I did that because today's story is about my old favorite set of nidos. They know enough about the past and how I felt then, and now. I don't want them to hear it again."

Frank composes himself.

"Ok, this story takes place when I first, truly, fell in love with nidos." Frank pauses for suspense. "It all started when I bought my first house, this house. I went to visit Professor Oak. He gave me my first pokemon. It was a squirtle. Her name was Ariel. I knew of the nidos, and immediately went with Ariel to find and capture them. On my way to their habitat, I fought my rival. His name was Steve. He chose bulbasaur as his first pokemon. He did this because he knew my water pokemon would be at a huge disadvantage to his grass pokemon. I luckily beat his grass pokemon and continued on my way. Now, another obstacle was in my way. Professor Oak kindly asked me to pick up a package for him. I agreed to repay his kindness of giving me a pokemon and because the store he wanted me to stop by, was on my way."

Frank pauses again. He scratches his head to make sure he doesn't leave anything out of the story. He continues.

"I reach the store soon and hurry back to Professor Oak so I can go find and catch my nidos. I finally arrive and manage to catch the two easily."

He looks at your face and knows what your thinking.

"Let me just say that the story is not over. I still didn't catch my old favorite set of nidos. You see, shortly after I caught my first set, I bought a new house and did this all over. I don't remember why did this I just know I did. After I caught my second set of nidos. I had a good feeling inside. Right away I knew I had my favorite set of nidos. I raised them more then any other pokemon I owned."

Frank looks at the time. He sees you look disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going into much detail now. I have many more stories to make out of the details. Why try to cram them all in today?" He eyes the window. You look outside and know what's coming. "It's getting late. Come back tomorrow and I shall have another story for you. For this is the end of this one. I will make sure that Puppy, or any other pokemon I leave to watch the house, doesn't attack you."

Frank kindly escorts you out the door. The two of you stand outside the quaint little house and say your goodbyes.

"I appreciate you coming here and listening to my tales. I get a real kick out of sharing my experiences with people. I hope you feel free to come back again. I plan on always having a story for you. So whenever you need one, feel free to check back."

You start to walk off into the distance. You turn back an give Frank a wave goodbye. He waves back.

"GOODBYE!" He shouts to you. He then turns and re-enters the quaint little house. Just like last time, the house quickly goes black.


	3. Tart

**The Nido King**

**Chapter 3**

You are running back to the quaint little house. It is incredibly late. It is around the time you usually leave the house. As the house comes into view, you see lights flashing and hear sirens going off. When you get a better focus of the house you see many growlithe, police cars and motorcycles, and about five women who all look identical and are all dressed in blue. You walk right up to one of the ladies.

"Please leave this area." She starts to say. "Only family and friends are aloud here tonight." You give the women a powerful look. "Are you a family member or friend of Frank?" The women asked you. You nod. "Oh! I'm sorry. Police business, you know."

She puts her gloved hand to her head and gives you a salute. "I am one of the many Officers here tonight. All of which are named Jenny. My job is to protect people and pokemon alike. There has been a major accident here tonight. Frank was seriously injured and his money was stolen. We suspect that Team Rocket has something to do with this."

Tears start rolling down your face. You take your sleeve and wipe your eyes.

"Don't worry," She says to you. "Frank is fine." She puts a big smile on her face. "And all his money wasn't lost." She says to lighten the mood.

You run inside to check on Frank, leaving the kind officer behind. You fight your way past the cars, the pokemon, and the people to get inside.

You gasp as you enter the house. The once neat house was now in tatters. The blue table and chair has been cut in half, the bed's sheets are now all ripped up, and all the wall hangings are hanging crooked. Upon the little scraps of sheets left on the bed, lay Frank. By his side, and the only other person in the room, was another teenager who was also dressed in all blue. The teen now turns his head to you.

"Who are you?" He says. "And how did you get in here." You point to the officer you were talking to before, well, the one you think was the one you were talking to before. "Oh," The teen says. "then you must be a family member or a friend of Frank I never knew."

You kneel on the floor next to the bed and the teen. You look at Frank. He appears as if he's sleeping and has a huge gash in his head. You start to cry again.

"Hey," The teen said. "don't worry. Frank is strong." The teen puts out his hand. You shake it. "I'm…"

"Ok, time for everyone to leave!" One of the officers said with authority as she came into the house. "You may comeback tomorrow if you want." She continued. "It's to late tonight. NOW GO!"

Both you and the teen leave the house fairly quickly so as to not annoy any of the officers. The two of you walk behind the house and then continue along the path leading to Viridian City. The teen turns to you.

"Umm…you going this way too?" He asks you. You nod. "Cool, so…OOPS!" The thought of not finishing introducing himself came back to him. "I'm Pluscuam." You look at him with a weird look on your face. "Yes, I'm Pluscuam."

The two of you continue to walk along the path and remain quiet. You pass many pokemon. Some look like birds, and some look like rats. Neither type looks as cool as Frank's Tony and Maria though. Pluscuam looks over at you and notices that you are having a hard time coping with what happened to Frank. The two of you soon arrive at a big building with a red roof that says Pokemon Center on the building's door in Viridian City.

"You head inside." Pluscuam says to you. "I'll catch up…if that's ok?" You nod and walk inside the center.

You find the inside of the center to be somewhat cozy. The walls are pink and white. You walk over to a glass table and sit on a glass chair next to the table to wait for Pluscuam. In about ten minutes, Pluscuam returns with a brown paper bag in each hand. He walks over to you at the table and places one of the bags in front of you. You peer inside to find the food you have been wanting all day. You pull your food out and start munching on your delicious food. Pluscuam is happy to see your happy face.

"I thought you would enjoy this." Pluscuam said. "And I have another thing I think you'll enjoy." After you swallow a bite of your food, a big smile appears on your face. "Frank told me about how you've been coming by recently and like to listen to his stories. So to cheer you up even more, I want to tell you a story about this little fella." Pluscuam reaches for a green and orange ball from his belt. It grows larger in his hand and after a few seconds, the ball opens up, revealing a purple-bodied creature with red flowers in its hair and green and yellow leaves around its hip. It lands on the table and starts to sway back and forth. "This is Tart." He says. "Tart is my bellossom."

After about a minute of the cute little creature's dancing, Pluscuam sucks it back into its ball. Pluscuam clips the ball back into his belt.

"I brought Tart with me today because Frank gets a kick out of Tart. Sometimes, I think he likes Tart more than I do." He now pulls out his food. He has a cheeseburger and a side of fries. "Shall I start my story now?" He asks you. You nod your head.

"One day, Frank and I went over to the Safari Zone. The Safari Zone is a place where for a certain price they give you thirty balls to catch pokemon with. Your not aloud to battle the pokemon like when you try to normally catch it, but you can give it food or hit it with pebbles to catch it easier. Well, we paid our amount and received the thirty balls each. Right when we started, I swore I saw a strange shimmer in the thick grass. I told Frank and he said it as probably just a piece of metal or something, so I ignored it. We continued our expedition and saw many cool pokemon, but none cool enough to try to catch. Soon, I saw the shimmer again. I ran to the spot where I saw it and found a little oddish. The oddish looked the same as every other oddish. I remembered at that point though that there were chances of finding shiny pokemon. Without any thought, I tossed a safari ball at it. While waiting to see if the pokemon would stay in, I kept shouting…'Stay in there you tart.' After about what seemed to be forever, the pokemon stayed inside the ball. It was like we were meant to be. And that is how I caught my Tart."

The two of you finish up your food and then head back outside the center. Pluscuam turns to you.

"Well, needles to say, I think you can figure out where Tart got its name. It was Frank who suggested I name it Tart, after I made that comment earlier."

The two of you start heading back to Frank's house. Pluscuam finishes his story now.

"Just to finish this story, I'll tell you how my Tart became a bellossom. You see, the oddish form of Tart, looked about the same as any other oddish. The shininess didn't really alter its look. But I wanted the shininess to make my pokemon look different from any other of its specie. So I battled other pokemon with my Tart, so it can grow and change species. Because as I hope you know, pokemon evolve. The next form of Tart was just like the oddish form. It looked the same as any other pokemon of that species. Then a thought came to me…I had a sun stone and I like the next stage of my Tart, if it evolves when I give it a sun stone. So by taking a big risk, I give my Tart the strange rock to hold. In a matter of seconds, the old pokemon disappeared, and in it's place, stood a cute and distinctive looking bellossom. It worked out perfectly. And that raps my story up."

Pluscuam bows after his accomplishment and you clap to support him. The two of you continue on the path to find out how Frank is. The two of you fade off into the distance.


	4. Shelby

**The Nido King**

**Chapter 4**

You continue to walk alongside Pluscuam and follow the path to Frank's house. It is still a beautiful night outside. You can't help not to dilly-dally. You either stop to observe an interesting pokemon or stop to observe the beautiful scenery. Pluscuam taps your shoulder.

"Hey, we shouldn't dilly-dally. You want to get to Frank's soon right?" You nod to show you agree. "Then don't dilly-dally."

The two of you now pick up speed. You can see Frank's house in the distance. You and Pluscuam soon reach the house's front door. It is now beginning to become light outside. All the cars, pokemon, and people have now vacated the area. You and Pluscuam walk inside to see an empty bed. Pluscuam turns to you.

"Where's Frank?" He said. "Last I saw him, he didn't look well enough to go anywhere."

You hear a rustle coming from beneath the empty bed. A familiar figure soon crawls out from under it. The figure rises. It's Frank, or at least it looks like Frank. The figure is dressed in the same outfit as Frank usually is dressed in. He also looks similar to the way Frank looks. The figure turns to you and Pluscuam.

"Umm…hello." The figure says.

"Umm…hello yourself. Why aren't you in bed?" Pluscuam asks. Frank's face turns a bright red.

"Aha ha ha!" Frank laughs. "One of my poke balls rolled under the bed." Frank said. Frank turns away from you and Pluscuam for a moment. "They actually think I'M Frank. Ha ha, might as well get something out of this." Frank says to himself in a whisper. He turns back to them. "Why don't we have a little battle?" Frank asks Pluscuam.

"I don't think you're well enough to battle." Pluscuam said. "I know," Pluscuam turns to you. "YOU should battle Frank."

You look at Pluscuam with a look of confusion.

"You see I'm a very strong pokemon trainer. Right now, since Frank is still weak, I think he needs to be in a battle with a weak trainer. As far as I know, you aren't a trainer at all. YOU battle him."

You don't know whether you should be happy or insulted. Pluscuam tosses you his only ball in his belt. It was Tart. You nod to show you will battle Frank. Frank runs to the door and turns to you.

"We will battle right outside my house." Frank rushes to the lush green grass in front of his house.

It is now sunny outside. After a minute or two of setting up for the battle, both you and Frank are ready. Pluscuam told you that Tart's moves consist of toxic, moonlight, sleep powder, and giga drain. He also mentions that you want the opponent's pokemon to faint before yours. Frank is now opposite of you and shows you a grin and a nod, indicating that the battle shall now start. He reaches for one of the many balls clipped to his belt. You are so excited to finally get to experience a pokemon battle. You also can't wait to see Frank's nidos in action. Frank pulls the bluish ball from his belt. Funny, that's not the same type of ball his nidos are in. Frank tosses the ball out onto the field.

"Shelby, GO!" Frank calls out. Soon, where the bluish ball used to be, now stood a giant clam-like thing. It opened and closed its giant shell a couple of times. "Like Shelby, my cloyster?" Frank said with a laugh. "We will battle with one pokemon each." He states.

You look at Shelby with a confused look. You toss out the ball containing Tart. Tart pops out of the ball and does a little dance. You and Tart then turn to Pluscuam.

"Start the battle with Tart using toxic on Shelby!" He shouts to you two.

You look at Tart and Tart looks at you. You both nod simultaneously, indicating that Tart should use the toxic move. Tart brings its head back and spits a purple goop at Shelby. Shelby winces every now and again, indicating that the poison is slowly lowering the creature's health to make it faint.

"Supersonic!" Frank calls out.

Shelby shoots a ray of yellow rings out of its horn. The rings separate and circle around Tart's head. Tart gets a little dizzy, spins around in confusion, and slaps it's self. You turn back to Pluscuam.

"Use giga drain!" He shouts once more to you.

Tart hears the move being called out by Pluscuam and tries to focus well enough to do serious damage to Shelby. Strange green bubbles are being sucked out of Shelby and being sucked into Tart. After the bubbles clear, a happy and unconfused pokemon is now present. The giga drain healed Tart and got rid of its confusion.

"ICICLE SPEAR!" Frank shouts seeing as how Shelby looks like it could faint any second.

The cloyster closes its shell allowing it's horn to stick out. It aims its horn at Tart and shoots many spikes from the horn. As the spikes go flying, they turn into icicles. Five sets of icicles hit Tart, causing Tart to wince. After a few seconds since the last attack both pokemon drop. Pluscuam, Frank, and you look on to see if any of the pokemon rise. In about a minute, Tart finds the strength to rise. You win the battle.

You and Frank call back each of your pokemon.

"I'm tired of pretending to be Frank." Frank says. Frank removes a mask from his head to reveal that he actually isn't Frank. "I'm Rovert." The stranger says. "Let me explain why I'm here and impersonating Frank."

All of you walk back inside Frank's house.

"You see, Frank allows me to spend time at his house and raise my own pokemon."

"Why?" A confused Pluscuam says.

"Simple, because I'm not allowed to have any fun. Pokemon and such have a bad connotation where I'm from."

"That horrible." Pluscuam says. You nod to show you agree.

"Well, that's ok. My friend Frank helps me out there. He gave me that costume so I can carry out my business in secret." Rovert puts on a big smile. "I know my secrets safe with you." He nods.

"Well, if you're not Frank, and he's not here, where is he?" Pluscuam asks.

"Oops, I should have told you right away." Rovert gets all serious like. "The officers flew him out to his sapphire house in Hoenn."


	5. A Strange Presence

**The Nido King**

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT!" An angry and confused Pluscuam asked Rovert after his last comment.

"Yep, the officers flew him off to his sapphire house in Hoenn." Rovert repeated calmly as if it was no big deal.

"But why?" Pluscuam asked. "What benefit would that be in helping him?" Pluscuam added to his last question.

"Well," Rovert started. "the officers called Dr. Proctor. They heard about him and his human hospital. They thought he would know how to help Frank, and he did. He said how a lot of grass pokemon could hold the key to speeding up the recovery of Frank's injuries. The officers asked Frank if he had any grass pokemon. Even though Frank was seriously injured, he struggled and managed to say just two words…'Sapphire pokemon.'"

"Sapphire pokemon? What does that even mean?" A confused Pluscuam asked.

"Well, after awhile of trying to decode this message, they found out that it must mean that there are many grass pokemon at Frank's sapphire house in Hoenn." Rovert looked at Pluscuam as if it was a simple answer.

"WAIT?" Pluscuam started. "How do you know all of this?" Pluscuam asked Rovert.

"Well, I helped them decode the message. For I know all about Frank and his pokemon experience." Rovert boasted.

The three of you walk outside, still sunny out. Pluscuam acts as the leader and you and Rovert follow him. He leads you two toward Viridian city, for one of you must get a pokemon that knows fly so you can get to Hoenn fast. Rovert runs in front of Pluscuam.

"I KNOW JUST THE POKEMON WHO CAN HELP US!" Rovert screams at you. He runs up to the center and rushes inside. You and Pluscuam decide to wait outside thinking that Rovert will be out any second. In a mater of seconds, Rovert appears in front of you two holding a black and yellow ball up. "FALCON!" He said as if answering an unspoken question.

In a land far away from Frank's quaint little blue house, stood a similar house upon a hill, looking over Littleroot Town. Even though the houses were similar, there was a MAJOR difference. The difference was that one was blue inside and out and one was sapphire inside and out. Inside the quaint little sapphire house, there were many grass pokemon roaming free. In one of the house's corners was a bed. Like everything else in the house, besides the pokemon, the bed was colored sapphire. Upon the bed's sheets was Frank. Frank was now decked out in sapphire clothes, which replaced his blue ones. Frank lay awake on the bed because he couldn't sleep. Dr. Proctor informed the officers, who informed Frank, that he must stay in his sapphire house with all his grass pokemon roaming free. Frank didn't think it would be too bad, but he was wrong. It was impossible for him to really rest in a house filled with pollen-producing creatures. He knew the pollen was healing his injuries, but the pollen also was bothering his allergies.

"Uh," Frank started in a stuffy nose sort of way. "I love my pokemon, but they are bothering my allergies."

Frank walked towards the window where you can see all of Littleroot Town. As he was walking, he peered at the clock. It now read 2:00 pm. He was so incredibly tired, but he couldn't sleep. He made it to the window and peered outside. It was starting to get cloudy and was going to rain. His eyes were heavy and his vision was blurred.

"AH!" Frank shouted quickly. "What was that?" He asked himself a minute or two later. Frank got startled by what he thought was a ghost pokemon.

In a matter of seconds, Tony and Maria appeared next to Frank. They came to help him because they thought that his scream was for help. They both look at Frank with a look of worry. Frank turns to them.

"Uh," Frank started again in his stuffy nose sort of way. "don't worry you two. I know that your just trying to help me, but I just thought I saw a ghost pokemon outside. Nothing to…" Frank stops what he's saying and notices that his nidos have vanished. He then peers back outside the window to see the two looking for the creature who startled Frank. After they search for about a minute, it starts to rain. As the raindrops fall, they hit the two nidos, who are hurt badly by water. The two scurry back into the house and cower together in the corner.

Frank heads over to a closet. He opens it up. Inside are shelves filled with towels. Frank takes two beach towels and heads over to his nidos. He quickly dries them off with the towels. The two nidos stand up and give Frank a hug.

"Thanks Tony and Maria. You two rock." Frank turns to his bed only to be shoved towards it by the two. They then lift up the covers, put Frank in the bed, and cover him up. The two now decide to go back into their balls. "Maybe that's another reason I love nidos." Frank says to himself. "They are very nurturing."

Rovert throws the black and yellow ball up into the air. The ball opens and a giant tan bird appears.

"This is Falcon, my pidgeot." Rovert says as Falcon hovers slightly above his head. "We can use Falcon to fly to Hoenn to get there fast." Falcon now descends towards you and Pluscuam. Rovert looks very eager to start the flight and hops right on Falcon first. Pluscuam gets on next, then you. You are a little timid about this idea, but the thought vanishes after the bird slowly rises.

Pluscuam looks a little worried now. "You two," He starts. "I'm not sure about this. Maybe we should use a pokemon to fly each of us to Hoenn, not just one for all of us." He finishes.

Rovert looks back at him. "NO!" He shouts at Pluscuam. Pluscuam gives Rovert a dirty look.

Falcon starts its path towards Hoenn. Towards the beginning of the flight Falcon goes slow, but as the flight progresses Falcon speeds up. Falcon flies above hills now that separate two different lands. As Falcon passes the hills, you point at the land below you. You see a few houses that are metallic below you in the new land and point at them.

"No," Pluscuam starts. "that is not Hoenn, that is New Bark Town. New Bark Town is part of Johto. And those houses down there," Pluscuam points to two silver houses, a gold house, and a crystal house. "are Frank's houses." Pluscuam finishes.

Soon, Falcon comes up to more hills at the edge of New Bark Town. These hills are also separating two different lands. You are now above another new land. Falcon starts to descend. Falcon now lands next to a house. This house is sapphire inside and out. You figure this is Frank's house and he's inside.

Pluscuam, Rovert, and you walk right inside. You see Frank sleeping and tucked into his sapphire colored bed, which is the same color as everything else in the house, except for the pokemon roaming free. As you head over towards Frank, a little creature runs at you. It had a green body with roses for hands. One rose was red and the other was blue.

"Ita! ROSELITA!" It screamed at you.

In a matter of seconds, two familiar figures come to your rescue again. It was Tony and Maria. The two nidos start growling at the little creature to communicate, and also, wake up Frank. Frank blinks his eyes as he lifts the covers off him and rises from the bed. He walks over to the arguing pokemon.

"Tony, Maria, stop fighting." He says to the nidos. He then turns to the little creature. "And you to…Maria." He says to the little creature. He then turns to Pluscuam, Rovert, and you. "It seems like my nidos and my roselia are very talkative today, eh? I see all of you came to keep me company for awhile here at my sapphire house. Like it?" Frank asks you. You nod.

After a minute of silence from the bickering pokemon, Tony, Maria, and Maria turn back to you.

"Ita! ROSELITA!" Maria screams at you.

"Nio! NIORE!" Tony screams at you.

"Nidu! NIDU!" Maria screams at you.

After the pokemon scream at you, you turn around. You feel as if there is a strange presence hovering behind you. You turn around to see your shadow. You feel relived that it is just your shadow. While you look at your shadow, it grows. It does not grow as if you are walking away, but as if it was becoming 3-D. It now takes on a different form. It seems to have a spiky look now and two hand shaped figures come out of its body. It's regular shadow color now drains from its body and is replaced with a purple color. It stretches its hands out wide and opens its mouth. A huge and long pink tongue gets flailed in your face. You quickly turn and run to cower in the corner. Rovert stands right in front of the creature now.

"You listen to me," Rovert starts to say to the creature. "I'll battle you." He finishes. He turns away from the creature so as his back is facing it. "Your such a waste of a ghost pokemon…HAUNTER!" Rovert finishes his statement with a grin.

Rovert turns to the pokemon once more. He reaches for the same ball as before. Before he releases the pokemon inside, the nidos stand in front of him.

"Huh?" He says to himself.

"I see now," Frank starts. "Tony and Maria wanted to protect us all from the evil presence watching over us. My roselia also wanted some of the action. As I'm not strong enough to guide my nidos in battle, will you do the honor Rovert?" Frank asks Rovert.

"Sure Frank!" Rovert says with a big smile. "Tony, your first! GO!"

Tony stomps his way to the front of the battle, glaring at the malicious pokemon opposing him.

Nio! NIORE!" He screams at the pokemon once more.

"Tony! LEER!" Rovert says. Tony does as told. A strange look was now in Tony's eyes. This look seemed to bother the haunter, as the haunter avoids eye contact. "Maria, your next! GO!" Rovert howls.

"Nidu nidu! NIDU NIDU!" Maria screams as she heads in front of Tony.

"Maria! ROCK TOMB!" Maria starts to concentrate. In a matter of seconds, a giant boulder materializes slightly above the haunter. After about a minute of hovering above, the rock falls on top of the haunter. "Good job." Rovert says.

Rovert and his friends won the battle. After about a minute, the giant boulder vanished. The group peered at the ground to see that haunter had vanished too.

"Could it of gotten away?" Rovert asks Frank.

"No," Frank starts. "there is no way an attack that powerful executed by a powerful pokemon couldn't of fainted a weakling pokemon like that." Frank finishes.


	6. Team Jerod

**The Nido King**

**Chapter 6**

It is now the next day. Pluscuam, Rovert, and you decided to stay in Hoenn last night and split the cost of a room in a center not too far from Frank's house. The center was located in Oldale Town. Oldale Town is a quaint little town with almost nothing of interest. The three of you woke up very early. When everyone was ready, you all left the room to go see how Frank is. As you're heading out of the center, you peer up at the clock above your head. It now read 7:04 am.

"How about a story?" Rovert asked as everyone made it out of the center. You nod. Rovert turns to Pluscuam to see or hear his response to the question.

"I don't know." Pluscuam said with a shake of his head and a gesture made by his shoulders.

"Fine! GO ON AHEAD THEN!" Rovert screamed at Pluscuam. Pluscuam took Rovert's advice. He turned around and headed back into the center. As Pluscuam was taking care of business, Rovert and you decided to sit on some rocks besides the center.

"Now it's my turn to tell you a story." Rovert says with a grin. He pulls out a blue and red ball, the same type of ball Shelby is in. You wonder if that's whom he's bringing out.

In a matter of seconds, a green and spiky ball-type creature stands in front of you. The creature opens what seem to be its eyes and stares right at you. "Cac cacnea." The creature says.

"This is Cactusbutt, my Cacnea." Rovert says with one of his famous grins. "I thought you would find it relaxing to cuddle up with Cactusbutt during the story. FYI, be careful of Cactusbutt's needles. They can be sharp." Cactusbutt then jumps up into your lap.

Rovert stands up and quickly clips the ball back on his belt. He sits back down on the rock and prepares to start his story.

"Ahem, I shall begin. Remember when we first met?" Rovert asked.

You nod.

"Ok, and remember when I explained why I acted like Frank?" Rovert asks.

You nod again.

"Ok then, now I will go a little bit more into detail." Rovert reaches a hand over the to the creature in your lap. He strokes the yellow flower upon Cactusbutt's head. "Well, as I said before, Frank lets me dress up like him and have my own experiences with pokemon. He lets me go out and catch pokemon to raise, he lets my train them with some trainers he knows, etc. Of course, there are guidelines I have to follow, but I don't worry to much about them." You flash Rovert a look of worry. "I know, I should probably pay more attention to the guidelines, but lets not worry about them now. Now, lets get back to the story. Because Frank gave me an opportunity like this, I got to do something normal trainers can't necessarily do. I got to catch my favorite pokemon first. I mean, usually, trainers go to the laboratories where they get their first pokemon. I got to go around all of that and catch my favorite pokemon first. You know who my favorite pokemon is, don't you?" You shake your head from side to side.

Rovert reaches for another bluish ball from his belt. He throws the ball in the air and out of the ball shoots a red beam. After the red clears, Shelby is present.

"Oyster, cloy cloyster." Shelby says while opening up its shell.

Rovert catches the ball from the air and clips it back on his belt. "Yep, my favorite pokemon, and the first pokemon I caught, is SHELBY THE CLOYSTER!" Rovert screams.

Suddenly, a strange figure dressed in what looks like a blue and white baseball uniform ran out of the center, turned to the side of it, and ran behind it.

"Who was that?" Rovert asked you. You give him a quizzical look.

On a little island behind Mossdeep City, stood a miniature cave. Inside the cave was a vast arrangement of miscellaneous decorations. There was a table with dolls on top, a silver plaque commemorating that the owner defeated at least 50 consecutive opponents at the Battle Tower, and some trick mats. This was a great place for one to hang out in, except for the occasional tide's ebb and flow.

"Good," Pluscuam starts saying to himself. "I can now work on my artificial pokemon, instead of hanging with Frank and his gang." Pluscuam finished. He was no longer decked out in a outfit the same color of Frank's house, but now in a blue and white baseball uniform. Pluscuam headed towards the back of the cave, where his table with dolls on top stood.

Soon, two more people dressed in similar outfits as Pluscuam entered the cave.

"Hey boss, how are things going?" One of the men said.

"Fine Mussi," Pluscuam started. "I'm just plugging the secret code into the machine to get a complete pokedex. I can't stand having question marks in my pokedex." Pluscuam finished. He stepped away from the machine for a second and flashed the pokedex's screen towards the man known as Mussi.

"Oh, I see." Mussi replied to Pluscuam's action.

Pluscuam turned back to the machine and hit one of two buttons. One was blue and had A on it, and one was green and had B on it. Pluscuam pushed the blue button, thus activating the machine. Pluscuam then peered at his unchanged pokedex.

"Darn! DANG!" Pluscuam screamed at his minions. He now turned to the other man. "Where did you get this secret code Matt?" He asked the man.

"Umm…I got it from Team Damort." Matt uttered.

"What? WHY?" Pluscuam asked Matt. "You know that Team Jerod, that's us, and Team Damort, that's them, are sworn enemies. Why would you do that?"

"Gee boss, we forgot." The two minions say simultaneously.

"Well don't forget it next time." Pluscuam says sternly. "Now go off and find the RIGHT code for me, got it?" Pluscuam asks.

"We got it boss." The two say simultaneously again. With that, the two quickly leave in search of the code.

Rovert and you decide that the two of you should now be on your way to Frank's. This is a good idea considering that his story is now over. The two of you get up and start along the path back to Frank's house.

The two of you get to Frank's in no time, with no exchange of words being said. You open the front door to see a happy and healthy Frank sitting on his bed. You also notice that all the grass pokemon have left. Frank turns to you.

"Hey all. I feel much better." Frank says clearly. You nod. He looks at the two of you enter. "Where's Pluscuam?" He asks with a look of confusion.

"He didn't seem interested with my story, so I suggested that he should leave." You give Rovert a stern look. "Ok, I ordered him to leave." Rovert says with a laugh.

"This isn't funny." Frank started. "I know what Pluscuam's doing. And it's not good."


	7. Team Jerod Part 2

**The Nido King**

**Chapter 7**

"What could Pluscuam do that would be so evil?" Rovert asked. "I mean, he may act tough, but that doesn't mean he is." Rovert said.

"Well, Pluscuam has been doing this a lot lately. He has been searching for things to use on pokemon and items. These things can do anything from increasing a pokemon's stats to the highest, to creating duplicates of items." Frank stated.

"Wait, are you telling me that Pluscuam can make a pokemon shiny?" Rovert asked. You lean in and look on for Frank's reply.

"Yes, and I know what your thinking. Tart is not an artificial pokemon." Frank answers.

"An artificial pokemon?" Rovert asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes, I call all the experiments that Pluscuam works on artificial pokemon. However, like I said, Tart isn't an artificial pokemon." Frank explains.

The two of you now sit on the floor in front of Frank.

"Tell us more Frank, about Pluscuam's secret hobby." Rovert said with an evil grin. You nod.

"Ok!" Frank says. "I'll tell you all the rest I know." Frank gets up and walks over towards the window. He stares blankly out it. He reaches for a red and white ball in his belt. He grasps it firmly and points it to you without turning around. "Honest! GO!" Out of the ball shoots a red beam, and out of the beam, a raccoon-like pokemon appears. "This is Honest." Frank says in a dull tone.

"What's wrong Frank?" Rovert asks. You turn to Rovert, nod, then turn back to Frank.

"Nothing, I just feel uneasy about this whole thing. I'll just suck it up." Frank straightens out his body and clears his throat. He turns back to the two of you. "As I was saying, I'll tell you all the rest I know. Pluscuam searches all around this world for different codes, these codes, are what he uses to alter the pokemon and items. He plugs them into some machine. That's really all the rest I know." Frank walks back to the bed and sits down. Finally, after about a minute or two, Honest breaks from it's still and quiet state and jumps upon Franks lap.

"Zeeg." Honest says in a high pitch voice.

Rovert and you turn to each other, then back to Frank. "That's all you know about Pluscuam and his secret hobby?" Rovert says in an angery tone. Frank nods. "Well," Rovert starts. "what is wrong with that?" Rovert finishes.

Frank looks away from you, then looks back with fire in his eyes. "WHAT'S…WRONG…WITH…THAT?" He screams at Rovert. Rovert nods. "It's cheating." Frank says in a cooler tone.

"Soooooo…?" Rovert says calmly. "It's fun to cheat sometimes." Rovert says with a nervous laugh.

"Cheating is never good. Got that you two?" The two of you nod so as to not anger Frank. "These are living creatures," Frank pauses. He turns from the two of you. The next time he looks back at you, tears are forming in his eyes. "using his codes on them is comparable to a human using steroids." Do you think steroids are fun? Do you think steroids are no big deal?" Frank asks the two of you. You both shake your heads from side to side.

Frank gets up from the bed and heads toward a dresser drawer. Like most of the things in Frank's house, this dresser drawer was well coordinated with Frank's room's theme. The dresser drawer was the color sapphire. Frank opens the top drawer, reaches in, and pulls out a picture. He holds it up in front of you two.

"Nice picture of Honest." Rovert says. You nod in agreement. Frank shakes his head in disagreement.

"Sorry, but if you were answering a question asked by the famous Buena…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! You answered incorrect." Frank sits down on his chair at his table and laughs incessantly. He stops laughing and peers at both of your faces. You both have no clue who he was talking about. "Ugh, Buena is a radio dj. She broadcasts from Johto." He smacks his hand against his head in anger. "Anyway, this is a picture of Pluscuam's best artificial pokemon…Cheatster!"


End file.
